


Crime Family

by CarolimePie



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepyboys Inc., Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Crime, Family, Fantasy, Horror, How Do I Tag, Nightmares, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, absolutely no fucking shipping i swear to god, im crying so much fuck, it will be okay eventually, tags to be updated, yes phil's last name is minecraft yes it is treated like a normal last name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolimePie/pseuds/CarolimePie
Summary: dude trust me it'll be finefantasy au sbi with a whole lot of family dynamics (i will ignore canon dreamsmp until i die)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy! i'll add a real summary soon adfhdslfksdfkjsd

"Phillllll are you  _ sure _ we can't come with you?"

Phil shook his head, eyes crinkling at the corners in a half-smile. "No, Toms. This mission needs to be done alone."

Tommy groaned dramatically, stomping his foot. "We've done dangerous missions before! We went to that compound-"

"Which nearly got you all  _ killed _ ." Phil countered, features now serious as his wings tucked in tightly. "You're not coming, and that's final. Now-" He looked over Tommy's shoulder at his other two troublemakers. "Don't be idiots. Techno, you're oldest this time."

Techno barely reacted, a hint of a smile playing across his face. "Alright, that's fine."

" _ Phil! _ " Wilbur and Tommy both protested.

"You  _ know _ he's a dictator when he's in charge!" Tommy said first, Wilbur overlapping him quickly.

"C'mon Phil, I'm  _ plenty _ responsible when I'm oldest!"

Phil waved his hand dismissively. "You kids can sort yourselves out. I need to go, or else I'll miss my train."

"Phil, you can fly."

"Don't try and use logic on me, Wilbur."

" _ You're just trying to get out of this argument! _ "

"Can't hear you! Byeeeeee I love you kidssssss" Phil turned, unfurling his wings and soaring away with a loud  _ boom _ .

Wilbur and Tommy looked towards Techno, both fearing for their fates and possibly their lives.

"Techno-"

"Nope."

"Aw, c'mon!"

"Nope. Tommy, before you start being yourself again I want you to shift at least once.  _ Then _ you can go back to your regular annoying self."

Tommy scoffed. "Easy." He shut his eyes in momentary concentration before his fingers turned to talons and feathers began sticking out of his hair. Giving Techno a smug look, he lifted the talons. "Happy?"

Techno chuckled. "Nice try." His gaze sharpened. "Wings. Now."

"Ughhhhh,  _ seriously? _ "

"Yes."

" _ Whyyy? _ "

"You've gotta learn eventually. Wilbur, don't think I don't see you sneaking away."

Wilbur, who was most definitely  _ not _ sneaking away, you can ask him, froze. 

"Techno!"

"Dictator, like I said," Tommy mumbled. Techno pinched his shoulder. "Ow! Watch it!"

"Wings."

He huffed, squeezing his eyes shut. An almost pained look was on his face as he struggled to summon wings.

"Don't hurt yourself," Techno said with an amused look. Tommy jumped, thrown out of his concentration. 

"Stop distracting me!"

"Just giving my input, that's all."

Rolling his eyes, Tommy resumed trying to shift. Finally, a pair of sparrow wings appeared on his back and he sighed, relaxing. 

" _ Now _ are you happy?

"I'm never happy."

Wilbur snorted, immediately regretting the noise as Techno turned his gaze towards him.

"Do you need  _ me _ to shift, too?"

"No, I know you can do it just fine, you show-off."

"What do you want, then?"

Techno stared at him for a moment, red eyes revealing nothing.

"Nothing. I just wanted to scare you."

Wilbur opened his mouth in protest, smacking his at-the-moment older brother's shoulder. 

Techno laughed before smacking him back. "I  _ do _ want to spar with you later, though."

"Sometimes I think you have us fight just to help your ego."

"Oh, absolutely. Doesn't stop me from doing it, though."

"Dickhead."

"Yep. Anyway, what should we do for dinner?"

If you were to ask Phil what he loves to do most, he would say flying. It's the feeling of the ground leaving your feet but knowing you won't fall, the air rushing past you as you soar through the sky. The day he was able to summon his wings and keep them, he sprinted to the roof to fly. They had to drag him down kicking and screaming, telling him that he had to  _ learn, _ not just go on a death flight.

So when he  _ finally _ learned, when he could finally fly... it was freeing. 

The memory came to him as he flew as easily as one could walk, his hair whipping around him through the wind.

This mission would be dangerous. Far more dangerous than he let on to the kids.

_ 'You could die,' _ a small voice whispered in his mind.  _ 'Then what will they do?' _

Gritting his teeth, he shook off the thought. He would be fine. 

If he was compromised-

Something sharp hit his left wing, knocking it to his side. Phil yelled, desperately flapping his right as he looked around for the source. The same thing hit his right, leaving him to fall with no way of getting back up.

The treetops grew in his vision as he dropped like a rock in water, hitting the ground with a thud. He tried to ignore the snap of bones, the way his feathers scattered in the wind. Trying to ignore the pain, he squeezed his eyes shut, wishing away his wings, wishing away the pain-

Footsteps approached, and a heavy boot came down on his wing. He heard more snaps and clenched his jaw so tight it hurt, forcing himself to not flinch, not cry.

"We finally got you, Minecraft. You're a tricky bird to hunt down, but did you  _ really _ think we wouldn't find you?" The boot's owner spoke, his voice smug and cocky.

"Mind stepping off my wing, mate?" Phil replied through gritted teeth.

The man laughed before pressing down harder. Phil couldn't suppress his cries of pain in time, the sound ringing through the forest. The man just laughed more, a sadist in his natural habitat.

A hand gripped his hair roughly, pulling him up. More hands grabbed his arms, forcing them behind his back. He felt cuffs go round his wrists and it took all his willpower to not thrash. 

A feather was plucked off his wing as another voice spoke. "Lose the wings, freak. We don't want you pulling any funny business."

"I will as soon as your  _ friend _ over there gets his filthy fucking  _ boot _ off it-" The boot in question lifted before smashing down, and his words turned into screams. " _ FUCK! _ "

"Not so fucking tough, are you?" Boot Asshole- Phil figured the name suited him- snarled before finally stepping off. 

Finally, he let his wings vanish, the comfortable weight lifting off him in replacement of unsteadiness. 

The hands behind him forced him to his feet, his back aching and his balance gone. He was dizzy, could barely see straight, but they pushed him forward. It wasn't far until they reached a cart, the kind people used to transport  _ animals _ for fucks sake.

"Get in," the second voice from before said, masked workers opening the door. 

The cart was cramped, it smelled like horse shit, and the air inside was hot. He thanked the gods for the small mercy of seating.

The moment he sat down, there was a knife under his chin. He made eye contact with the holder, trying to look as unimpressed as possible. 

"Listen, Minecraft, we know where your little family is." Wait. No. Nonono _nono_ this wasn't part of the plan, no one was supposed to know about them- 

Knife Asshole continued talking as if he hadn't dropped a bombshell. "Now, it's either you cooperate with us, or-"

"I'll cooperate."  _ 'Don't let it show, just pretend it's fine, it's fine' _

Blinking in quick surprise, Knife Asshole paused before shaking it off. "Uh, good. Now..." His gaze sharpened, dark eyes glittering. "Tell me everything you know about Project Venus."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

"Alright, I want you to do that drill... ten more times."

"Technooooooo! Give me a break!"

"I am! _After_ you do this drill ten more times!"

"But why not _now?_ "

"Listen, Tommy, do you want to fly like Phil?"

"...well, _yes,_ but-"

"And do you want to defend yourself in a fight like Wilbur?"

" _YES, BUT-_ "

"And do you want to beat me in a fight one day like I beat you?"

"Ugh! _Yes._ "

"Then you need to train. You can’t fly if you can't fight."

"You're the worst."

"Thank me laterrr!"

As Tommy resumed his drills, a reindeer the brothers both recognized as Wilbur came running up, quickly changing back into a half-human, a rushed change and one likely fueled by the terrified look on his face.

"Wilbur? You alright?"

"Techno. It's them. They're..." Wilbur swallowed, his face pale. "They're back."

Techno went still. Tommy stopped his drills, looking at the two in confusion. "They? Who's they?"

"Tommy. Get inside." Techno said sharply.

"Wha-"

"Get. Inside. Now." 

Eyes wide with fear, he followed the orders, hurrying inside.

Wilbur dragged a hand through his hair, gripping an antler by instinct. "Techno, what do we... what do we even do?"

Sighing, Techno shook his head. "I don't know. Where did you see them?"

"I saw their horses just down the road. They weren't by them, but... I saw the crest. I can't fucking forget it. They could be coming any second."

The moment he said it, they heard galloping behind them. Sure enough, there were five riders, all holding shields, and swords. The middle rider, presumably the leader, dismounted and walked towards them with a serious look on his face. He sized the two up, taking in Techno's towering height and Wilbur's antlers, lip curling at the latter.

He stopped a healthy distance away, sword at his side but held tightly.

"Hello. If I may, which one of you is the oldest?"

"Me," Techno and Wilbur said simultaneously. 

The man squinted. "What?"

"We're twins," Techno replied.

"They were never sure which one was older."

Sighing, the man sized them up again. He pointed his sword at Wilbur. "You. Get inside. I'll get sick if I keep lookin' at those antlers."

Techno opened his mouth in protest, moving to defend him. Wilbur set a single hand on his hand, making eye contact with his brother. 

They had a quick mental conversation, facial expressions shifting and eyes twitching. 

_"Techno, it's fine."_

_"You know I hate when people talk like that to you. To anyone."_

_"It's fine._ **_You_ ** _know I'm used to it."_

Techno shook his head. _"That doesn't make it better."_

Wilbur didn't respond, marching inside with a withering gaze towards the man, who was staring with a perplexed look. 

Tommy was standing by the door, and the moment Wilbur looked at him he knew the boy was bursting with questions. He raised a hand in a silencing motion before any could get out.

"I know you have questions. But I _need_ you to listen to me right now. Go upstairs, sit in Phil's perch. Your hearing's better than mine, you need to go and try to hear their conversation. I'm staying down here in case Techno needs help."

"But-"

" _Go._ I promise I'll explain everything later."

Annoyance rising at being shut down twice in one day, Tommy reluctantly did as he was told, running up the stairs to sit on the perch where Phil sunned his wings. 

Below, he could hear the low rumble of Techno's voice but no words. A man was standing with him, leaning in to speak quietly.

Techno was stoic as ever, looking almost bored. One of his favorite masks, one that usually hid anxiety. Tommy’s own anxiety bloomed in his stomach as he watched his brother listen to this man who he didn't know whisper who _knows_ what.

The man said something before grinning and Techno flinched. He _flinched, **Techno** _, his rock who never let it show what scared him. 

And that was when he knew something was truly wrong.

As the man down there continued talking, ignoring how utterly _terrified_ Techno looked, Tommy willed for wings to sprout, wings to let him soar, to go down there and save his brother who'd saved him too many times to count. For once his body obeyed, wings spreading wide. Not hesitating, Tommy jumped, hoping that he had enough strength to carry himself down. 

He didn't.

His core gave out halfway through and he fell, landing in the grass with a loud _thump._

Everyone on the lawn turned to stare at him.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Techno said with a shake in his voice. "Get inside- _hey, don't fucking touch him-_ "

But then there was a sword at Tommy's throat and his arm was gripped tight enough to hurt. A voice behind him spoke roughly, "Hey, who's the kid?"

The man talking to Techno turned, kneeling in front of Tommy. 

"Well, you're a surprise, aren't you? How'd Minecraft hide you from us, hm? You've even got his wings."

Tommy thrashed. "Let me fucking go!" 

Behind Techno, the front door banged open, Wilbur running out with an axe in hand. He stopped next to Techno, gripping his shoulder in an attempt to hold him back. 

The man reached forward to hold Tommy's chin, an intrusive gaze piercing him. 

"You're the spittin' image of Minecraft, aren't you?" Tommy snapped his teeth at the fingers, which retracted. The man chuckled, muttering to himself. " _Wonder if he'd work with us more if we took you along..._ " 

His words were quiet, but Techno heard. Wilbur didn't stop his brother as he lunged forward to shove the sword away from Tommy's throat with one hand and yank the man away with the other.

Tommy scrambled away at the first chance, kicking the owner of the sword in the chin before rushing over to Wilbur, who pushed him behind him. Protecting him from the riders and the force of nature Techno was becoming.

Holding the man by the back of the shirt, Techno pointed his sword towards the riders with fire in his eyes. 

"You want to fuck with my family?" His face, previously human, morphed into that of a pigs. "Why don't you fucking _try?"_ He snarled. 

When no riders moved, save for the one who had been holding Tommy to run back to his horse, Techno looked the leader in his terrified eyes.

"Tell your _godsdamned_ boss that if he knows what's fucking good for him, he'll return Phil by sundown. And if he doesn't, I'll tear him apart _myself._

Techno practically drop-kicked the man away, watching as he tried to look dignified as he crawled back to his horse. They rode away quickly, looking frantically over their shoulder in fear of Techno changing his mind. 

When they disappeared over the hill, Techno turned, letting his face return to human. His eyes still burned with anger, but the fire softened as he gazed at his family. 

" _That_ is why we train, Tommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> i will just give a disclaimer: this fic may not be updated frequently. i have a lot of trouble with motivation and i dont want to get burned out trying to write things I'm not passionate about


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my angst potential was recently unlocked so i have no choice to indulge it  
> tw for a bit of horror! its nothing too bad, but if you start feeling triggered at all don't hesitate to skip this chapter :)

Wilbur and Techno make Tommy hold his questions until they're sure the riders are gone. With a suspicious glance over their shoulders, they shuffle inside. The minute they sit at the kitchen table, Tommy explodes.

"What the hell was that? Who were they? How the fuck did you know??  _ Where is Phil? _ "

Wilbur sighed. "We don't know who they are exactly. But they've been after Phil for years. Remember when we went on that one vacation, and he made us go home early?"

With a nod, Tommy said, "Yeah. I was so fuckin' pissed."

"Phil saw one of their agents there. I've never seen him so scared." Techno shook his head. "They have him now. That lead rider... he told me that if we didn't cooperate, one of us would be next." His eyes moved to Tommy. "You need to be careful, Toms. You've got their attention now."

"Me? Why me?"

Wilbur made a face. "The corps boss is infamous for hating bird shifters. The corp kidnaps other shifters too, of course. Shifters, people who steal from them-"

"Anyone they decide is below them," Techno muttered.

"But they hate bird shifters the most. And Phil falls in all three of those categories."

Tommy's leg began bouncing uncontrollably. "So... you're saying that Phil has been kidnapped by a company that hates everything about him. And they want us, too."

Techno and Wilbur's faces were grim as they nodded. Swallowing, Tommy put a hand on his stomach, as if it would help how sick he felt at the thought. 

"What... what are we gonna do? What  _ can _ we do?"

"All we can. Hold off the corp if they come back, find someplace to hide you."

"Hide me? Techno, what?"

His gaze was stern. "I'm not letting those bastards lay a hand on you again."

"Techno..."

There was no response as he stood, drawing his sword. 

Wilbur looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"They could be back any minute. I'm not letting them get the chance to surprise us."

“What, are you gonna wait out there all night?”   
“That’s the plan.”

"You can't stay awake forever. It's just going to hurt you in the long run."

"I'll survive."

"For fucks sake, Techno-"

"Let me  _ protect _ you, Will."

"Let  _ me _ help  _ you, _ Techno! You think I don't know they could come back? You think I'm not scared  _ shitless _ that you're gonna get taken, or Tommy, or we're gonna find Phil’s wings sitting on the front porch tomorrow, or-" He stopped, choking on his words as tears spilled. Wracking a hand through his hair, he took a shuddering breath. "I can't lose you. I just can't."

Silence, then Techno's sword made a  _ clang _ as it fell to the floor. When he spoke, his voice was gravelly. 

"Fuck, Will. I'm sorry. I won't... shit, I didn't think-" He cleared his throat. "I won't stay out tonight. I just want you to be safe, Wilbur." Looking past Wilbur, he focused on Tommy, repeating, "I just want you to be safe."

Wilbur's eyes were shadowed. "I know, Techno. I know."

The brothers fell silent, but from their expressions, Tommy could tell their conversation had switched to nonverbal. He stood from the table, feeling out of place. It was always strange when they did that. He wasn't even sure if they had noticed it had happened.

Padding upstairs, Tommy rubbed the spot on his throat where the rider’s sword had been. He laid down on his bed, closing his eyes and letting the scene replay again and again.

Even remembering, his heart pounded. His hands flexed, grasping at nothing. 

Why was he so stupid? What made him think it was a good idea to jump down like that?

_ ‘If it weren’t for Techno, you could’ve died.’ _ A voice- probably his common sense, though Techno and Wilbur always say he doesn’t have it- whispered in his mind.  _ ‘You always need someone to protect you, don’t you? Can’t protect yourself.’  _ Tommy pinched his arm. 

“Shut up, brain.”   
It couldn’t have been much past five, but he rolled over and forced his body to relax, determined to sleep. 

  
But his dreams were no escape.

  
He stands on a cliff, feeling the wind pushing at his back, nudging him to fly. His wings are out, the occasional feather flying off. When he peers down, he sees the riders, coming back with reinforcements. At the front of the pack…

Phil is knelt on the ground, the leader standing behind him. His head is downturned in silent acceptance.    
Acceptance of what?

“Of death,” Techno’s voice comes from behind him, responding to his question that he only asked in his mind.

Techno’s face is twisted in a sneer when Tommy turns to look at him.    
“They’re going to cut his wings off, Tommy. Then they’re going to kill him.”   
Tommy tries to speak, but the sound is replaced by vines, spilling out of his mouth and crawling down his limbs. The vines sink into the soil, tethering him to the earth. 

He’s trapped, forced to watch as the lead rider raises his sword to do as Techno said he would.    
“Do you want to save Phil, little hero?” Techno’s voice is his own, but its tone is one Tommy had never heard him speak in. He leans in with a sadistic smile. “Then  _ fly.” _ _   
_ A hard shove sends Tommy over the cliff and his wings strain, flapping desperately. The vines pull at his legs, tugging him into the soil. His arms outstretch, reaching nothing.    
He’s halfway in the ground when the vines stop and begin coiling up his arms, freezing his reaching position.

He opens his mouth to  _ scream,  _ to  _ yell- _

But he’s frozen. Helpless. The vines pour out, immobilizing him further. 

He hears Phil scream as the sword comes down after what feels like a millennium. Tommy can’t tear his eyes away from the scene; Phil’s wings fall to the ground, and the leader laughs. On his back, where blood should be flowing, there are only more vines, bursting out and racing towards Tommy. They wrap around his head, neck, torso. Covering him completely until the world is black and he can’t breathe.

He thinks his tears may be vines too, tiny strings of green that trace down his cheek. 

Through his bindings, he hears Phil cry out again, then the sound cuts off into horrible silence. 

He thinks the riders may be walking towards him, the sand and rocks crunching over their feet as they come to kill him like he knows they killed Phil. 

He’s-

“Tommy? Tommy!”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i have three other chapters already written for this so this will be updated pretty frequently a couple days. if you're here from my other fics,,,, I'll update them soon. probably


End file.
